Fox Mage
by Rennigan Ryuki
Summary: In the world full of mages, Naruto Uzumaki he is shunned as nothing but a demon. But one day, he finds a fox cub that changes his life. Will this journey be filled with love and adventure? Or death and destruction? I didn't really know what to write for the description.
1. chapter 1

Note: This story will follow some of the Naruto storyline but some of the plot and characters along with some of the spells will be made up by me so please don't get mad and I hope you all understand. This will also be a harem story for your entertainment and no this will not be a crossover with fairy tail or other animes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story. ️

[ Author ]

Naruto Uzumaki. A name known by the entire village of Konoha. Although he is referred to most as the demon brat, a devil spawn, and the biggest one of them all... The kyuubi itself. However, no one realizes that they are hurting a poor innocent blonde boy who couldn't control what was placed upon him. Now he is alone with no one to help him. His jiji ( Hiruzen ) was away on an important meeting and he had no one else to turn to but be all alone in pity and sorrow. But then, luck was placed upon him when he found a fox cub on his birthday. This one little animal, turned his entire life upside down.

( Oct 10 5yrs old ) [ Third POV ]

Naruto was walking down the road of Konoha all alone as people celebrated the day the Kyuubi was supposedly " killed ". But it wasn't a good day for Naruto. The villagers made sure everyday on his birthday he would receive a beating for killing their loved ones. However... Naruto was smart and found a cloak he could inside until his birthday was over. As he continued to walk down the streets of this place, he heard a whimper come from a small animal. Being curious, he ran all the way to it and found a fox cub being hit with a stick by two random kids.

" Hey, leave the cub alone "! Naruto shouted as the 2 boys turned around. They looked at him but couldn't see his face because of the cloak.

" Why?! We are just having our fun with this weak fox. After all, our village hates demons like these "! he shouted with a smile while pointing at the baby fox. Naruto became furious and punched the boy so hard he flew into a tree scaring his friend. Naruto looked at them with a treating look that promised a world of pain if they didn't scram. They made not have been able to see it, but with his curled up fist, they got the picture as they made a run for it while Naruto took care of the cub. He didn't have the proper healing treatments but that doesn't mean he wasn't adaptive with his surroundings. It took some time but Naruto fixed the cub to make it look good as new.

" All done. How you feeling little buddy "? Naruto asked as the fox yipped and ran around happily putting a smile on Naruto's face.

" Glad to know. Now I better get you home. Do you know the way "? he asked as the cub ran off in one direction causing the blonde haired boy to follow. As they continued to run, both of them came upon a cave where it was located on the outskirts of Konoha. They both walked inside to find a bunch of foxes sleeping or up and about. When they saw Naruto though, they quickly took a battle stance scaring Naruto. But the cub didn't let them attack as it rubbed its head against Naruto's right leg. He picked up the cub much to the anger of the many foxes growling at him, but were shocked that he ignored their warning and let their cub lick his face. The group of foxes stared at him before coming to a conclusion to trust him.

" Who are you child "? the leader asked as it scared Naruto and took him by surprise. Not wanting to anger the fox that could kill him at any given moment, he said " My name is Naruto Uzumaki ".

" Well, Naruto. We thank you for bringing home my daughter. She ran out with us to catch some prey, but went missing after that. Where did you find her actually "? said the fox which made Naruto look at the cub in shock that she was a girl. But he looked down and finally fessed up with courage to tell them what happened.

" I caught some kids from my village hitting her with sticks. I punched one of them in the face which scared them off. I healed her and decided to bring her home instead of to my apartment ". Naruto said as the foxes got made but in the end smiled for protecting her. Now it was time for the true question that would deem if he was worthy of their training.

" Why did you jump in to save our daughter Naruto? And answer honestly ". the fox said as Naruto opened his mouth and said " Because I didn't want to see her suffer. Especially for a stupid cause when she can't defend herself. I never want to see others in pain while other enjoy their agony. I want to protect those who matter and who deserves a chance. Atleast... That is what I believe ". After saying all that every fox was shocked by his answer before nodding their head and smiling. This truly was the boy they could pass on their teachings to

" Ok then Naruto... Since you have a brave heart we are going to train you for the next 8 years as one of our own. And no, you don't have a say in the matter " said the leader as Naruto was baffled but excepted anyways.

" For now on you will call me Yukaido-sensei. Anyways, let the training begin ". Yukaido said as Naruto followed him into their den while holding the girl cub. But that was only 8 years ago from what Naruto remembered of how he meet them before standing outside the very cave that brought him joy and happiness. His sensei Yukaido walked up to him as he had a scroll in his hand.

" Still in your human for I see, Yukaido-sensei ". Naruto said as the fox leader AKA his sensei walked up to him with 2 scrolls in his hand. Naruto looked confused until he handed both scrolls to the boy.

" Naruto, this scroll right here is the fox contract. You can sign it now and use your magic to summon us whenever you need us. But it will require you blood to sign it ". Yukaido said as Naruto nodded and did just that. After he finished he asked what the other scroll about as Yukaido just looked at him with a smile.

" Your not strong enough to know about it yet. But, when you reach a certain level, and that you think you are ready to know it's contents, just swipe your blood across it and pour magic into it. Then it will unlock for you ". he said as Naruto nodded and stood up walking to the exit.

" Well, I think it's time to take my leave. I will miss you and everyone else Yukaido-sensei. And I promise to take good care of Kayla ". he said as the girl jumped on his back in her human form.

" You better Naruto. And you better not take her virginity to early ". he chuckled at the blushing mess those two were. After that Naruto and her jumped away from the cave traveling forward into their new adventure.

* I'm counting on you Naruto. I know you won't fail *. Yukaido thought as he transformed back into his fox form and went inside wishing the two good luck on their journey.

( Meanwhile )

Naruto and Kayla were currently outside the village of Konoha and were walking to the Academy to be deemed worthy of becoming mages. As they walked around the village to find it, many people were wondering who they were up under that cloak. But no one dared to ask. After quite a while, they found it and walked inside the building until they found a classroom. Inside was a bunch of students being told a speech by a man with a scar on his nose. * Perfect * they both thought as they walked inside causing said man to stop their lesson and look at them.

" Who are you two "? he asked as Naruto took a step forward up under his black cloak.

" Is our name Iruka "? Naruto asked as the man nodded causing Naruto smile.

" Me and my friend Kayla will be taken the exams up under your supervision ". Naruto said as Iruka was shocked to hear that. The blonde then pulled out two papers for them to be approved. Iruka read over them and told them to introduce themselves before they begin. ( By the way, if you are wondering how he got the papers, Yukaido had a talk with Hiruzen on his 10th birthday and told him everything about Naruto. )

" Hello everyone. My name is Kayla Kitsune. I hope we can become good friends ". She said as she took off her cloak and the boys grew hearts in their eyes. She had white hair and fox ears with yellow and pearl like skin. She had on a blue jacket with a plain white shirt underneath and a black skirt. She wore black knee socks with short black boots as her hair reached its way down her lower back. Immediately the girls was jealous as the guys tried to get her attention.

" Sorry boys, I already have some one I love ". Kayla said as she looked at Naruto. They became upset and they all thought one thing * Lucky bastard *.

" Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune. I hope we can become good friends ". he said as he took off his cloak as all the girls blushed, got nose bleeds ( Ino Sakura ), or fainted ( Hinata ). Naruto was wearing a orange jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on both sleeves and the Kitsune symbol on his back. His jacket was connected with 2 straps as they were only connecting his collar. The rest of his body was revealed as they stared at his chest and looked at his abs. * Those 8-packs * they all thoughts at they looked down. He was wearing black pants with red flames on the bottom and orange shoes with with white for the heels.

" WILL YOU MARRY ME "?! all the girls said except for an unconscious Hinata who was currently laid out on the floor. At this moment all the guys wanted to be Naruto. As they finished Iruka was just baffled that a teen could look like this. As Naruto and Kayla went to take a seat he picked up Hinata in his arms bridal style because he wasn't going to ignore such a beautiful girl. All of the girls especially a brooding emo avenger ( Yes there will be gender bender girls in here. ) all thought * Lucky * as he sat down listening to the speech.

( Time skip because I want to skip the first two parts of the exams )

" Alright everyone. This is the last part of the exams. Now then, when I call your name, come up and display a spell ". Iruka said as he started calling names one by one.

" Next up Hinata Hyuga ". Iruka said only to see Hinata blushing in Naruto's arms like the last two parts of the test. She got down and made her way over to the middle of the field where the test dummy was. She activated her byakugan and with a determined expression said " Gentle Step: Two Lion Fists " and collided it with the dummy. It flew back 10ft before it was placed back into the middle of the field.

" Next up Kayla Kitsune ". Kayla walked to the field and her nails grew into claws as her teeth grew into fangs.

" Kitsune Style: Shredded Fang Tornado "! she said as she spun into a tornado and shredded the dummy to pieces leaving only dust.

" Next up, Satsuki Uchiha ". ( Yes, Fem Sasuke. Just search up the gender bender version. ) She walked up to the new dummy in the center of the field and smirked.

" No more running away "! she shouted before running up and kicking the dummy back a few feet. In mid air she shouted " Fire style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu " as she shot 5 fire balls and ran up to the dummy. She cut threw it with a kunai and her sharingan was activated. The dummy blew up as she walked away sending a wink Naruto's way with a seductive smirk.

" Finally, Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune ". Iruka said as Naruto walked up in front of the dummy. He smiled as he bit his thumb and dropped his blood on the ground before shouting " Fox Control: Running Blood Beast " as it ran toward the dummy and kicked it away. He smiled before shouting " Collision Style: Blazing Wind Scream " and blasted a wind fire based bomb towards the blood fox and the dummy which then exploded leaving everyone in shock. He walked back to his spot picking up Hinata in his arms causing the girl to blush beet red as the girls got jealous of her. Including Kayla as well. Iruka took the results inside and told everyone to come back tomorrow for their results. As everyone walked away Naruto got asked by the girls to marry him besides Kayla and a blushing Hinata in his arms. This was going to be a long day.

Hey guys, Aruko/Rennigan here. I hope you guys enjoyed this knew Idea and this will have lemons so I will have to rate it M. Anyways, as always...

Like!

Comment!

Follow!

Till next time. Peace out Itsuka/Ryuki clan.


	2. B-Class Mage

Note: This story will follow some of the Naruto storyline but some of the plot and characters along with some of the spells will be made up by me so please don't get mad and I hope you all understand. This will also be a harem story for your entertainment and no this will not be a crossover with fairy tail or other animes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story.

[ Author ]

Tomorrow has just hit and everyone was excited to know how they did. Except for two people because they already knew that they passed. That's right everyone... Their names are Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune, and Kayla Kitsune. After dressing up and eating breakfast, the 2 walked to the Academy without their cloaks on this time. On one hand, Kayla was getting compliments by all the men there. They would even ask her on a date ( boys her age ); however she would happily decline saying " My heart has been captured by someone else ". After that, she walked away while every guy could only think one thing " Lucky Bastard ". Now then, on the other hand, Naruto was actually getting chased by the entire women population. Even the married women wanted to dump the men they're already committed to just to have the blond in their bed. And for sure when they heard his real name, they didn't care anymore. They just wanted him more because the so called " Demon " could look like a Body Building Mage. After a while, said blonde had gave them the slip and ran to the Academy where Kayla was waiting for him. Both of them walked inside to get greeted by the same thing. Well... Naruto, that is. He was greeted with marry quotes and other valuables. This time, Kayla was given compliments by both the male and female proportion of the class. After a while Iruka walked and told the class to sit down which they happily did to hear the man with scar across his nose.

" Ok everyone. I thank you all for coming today. Over the past few years, except for 2 of you... You've all have shown your smarts, strengths, speed, and everything else you have learned here. I'm proud to call you future mages of Konoha and the world. Now then, lets read out your ranking results so everyone knows where they are ". Iruka said leaving everyone in joy then excitement after hearing about their ranking results.

( Now then, I'm only going to write down the names of the important people on this list and their are a few gender benders here so I'm only going to tell you one thing. Just look up their gender bender versions. Now then, here is the list. )

Shika Nara ( Fem Shikamaru )

* Weapons: 7/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Ninja Art- Shadow Strangle Jutsu { 50pts } *

[ Rank: C-class ]

Chouji Akamichi

* Weapons: 7/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Human Bolder { 50pts } *

[ Rank: C-Class ]

Ino Yamanaka

* Weapons: 4/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Flower Bomb { 50pts } *

[ Rank: D-Class ]

Hinata Hyuga

* Weapons: 8/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Gentle Step-Two Lion Fists { 50pts } *

[ Rank: C-Class ]

Kira Inuzuka ( Fem Kiba )

* Weapons: 6/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Wolf Fang over Fang { 50pts } *

[ Rank: C-Class ]

Shino Aburame

* Weapons: 9/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Parasite Insects- Pupa { 50pts } *

[ Rank: C-Class ]

Saiya ( Fem Sai )

* Weapons: 10/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spells: Ninja Art- Lions Barrage { 50pts } *

[ Rank: C-Class ]

Sakura Haruno

* Weapons: 4/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: None { 0pts } *

[ Rank: D-Class ]

Satsuki Uchiha ( Fem Sasuke )

* Weapons: 10/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Fire Style- Phoenix Fire Jutsu { 75pts } *

[ Rank: C-Class ]

Kayla Kitsune

* Weapons: 10/10 *

* Academy Spells: 100pts *

* Additional Spell: Kitsune Style- Shredded Fang { 100pts } *

[ Rank: B-Class ]

Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune

* Weapons: 10/10 *

* Academy Spells: 150pts *

* Additional Spells: Kitsune Style- Running Blood Beast/Collision Style: Blazing Aerodynamics Bomb { 100pts } *

[ Rank: B-Class ]

[ Third POV ]

After everyone heard their results, some were proud of what they got while others were stating what they could have done better. Among them, Sakura Haruno knew she was one of the weakest mages in their class. However, she was determined to change that one way or another. After the results were displayed, everyone left the classroom to tell this their parents, or in Naruto's case... Build his own guild. Him and Kayla were actually jumping from building to building to head to the Hokage Tower. After making their way there, the secretary greeted them with a smile which they both returned. But the secretary blushed when she saw Naruto's smile before they walked inside.

" Jiji! How you doing "?! Naruto asked very excited to see Hiruzen for the first time he came back to the village.

" Naruto! My boy I'm doing fine. How about you? I bet you had a lot of fun adventures outside of Konoha ". He said while giving the blonde a hug. Then he noticed Kayla standing on the other side of the room. " And who would be this young lady "? He asked as she greeted him.

" This is my friend Kayla. We been with eachother ever since I found her when I was a kid ". He said smiling of that very day they met. " But that's besides the point. Jiji, we would like to have a request for our own guild ". He said making Hiruzen smile. He already saw what the blonde did at the exams and his ranking.

" Ok then. But you need two Requirements. One, you need a jonin that can manage the entire guild. Two, You need to do a mission to have the guild approved. But the mission can't have any jonin or chunin. It must be only genin because it's to see if your guild has what it takes to work on their own without their master " He said in which they both nodded. After hearing that, they gave him a thank you while the old man gave them a smile. He then walked back to his seat to continue his paper work while Naruto and Kayla look for a jonin who could be their master.

Hey guys, Aruko/Rennigan here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Also, I wanted to ask you guys a question.

" What should Naruto's guild name be "?

Any name is exceptable but only the best name will win. This poll will continue until Chapter 5 where his guild named will be announced. The name I made up is " Kitsune Runners ". If you guys have a better name than please let me know and I might consider it. Anyways, as always...

Like!

Comment!

Follow!

Till next time. Peace out Itsuka/Ryuki clan.


	3. Not A Chapter

[ Author ]

What does it mean to be insane? Does it mean you lose your sanity? Are you psychotic in nature? Or does it mean the people who need the most help are never saved? If you chose the last one, you are correct. Because... There is one boy who was never saved. His name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. And where is he currently at? Well... He is being held at KMSI. That is just the acronym for the true meaning. This place is called " Konoha's Mental Sanity Institute ". At this place, the mentally insane or tortured people go to therapy. And Naruto is one of them. Naruto is on the verge of losing his sanity but someone is saving him. Naruto doesn't know exactly who she is... But she visited this place from " Konoha Prison ". After he met her, he was determined to get there and see her. Tonight was the night he would finally commit to his plan and get sent to prison. Let " Operation: Suicidal Flame " begin.

[ Naruto POV ]

I was curled up in a ball waiting for that whore nurse to get here. She caused me pain by injecting a syringe into me that causes my skin to burn and makes it's go into my blood stream full of adrenaline which makes it worse because I feel the pain 10 as strong. She began to unlock the door as I saw her face. When she walked inside, I saw that devilish grin on her face. Trust me though, mine was far worse than hers.

" Hey demon. I got your suicide note and managed to get the matches you requested on how you were going to eat the flames so you burn from the inside out ". she said to me while smiling. She threw the matches my way which I caught before smiling sadistically. She took notice and was about to run until I threw her at my cell walls.

" Wow... You are one stupid bitch to believe I would commit suicide that easily and not kill any of you fucks. That's funny. Anyways, I'll let you get a head start. Because this place is going down in flames " I said before letting her run away and scream help. I lit a match and watched as the guards came my way. I digested the flame and they watched.

" Burn in hell "! I shouted before exhaling the fire back at them in a giant fireball setting the entire 3rd floor on fire while it spread rapidly.

" I'm so glad I made digestable oil that wouldn't kill me before I digested the flame. Anyways, I better get out of here ". I said to myself before running down the stairs with the other matches. After I got to the 1st floor, I made it to the security checkout and grabbed that special made oil they took away from me earlier this morning. I drunk it before running outside into the night of the village. I turned around and looked at KMSI before lighting another match and digesting it. I exhaled the new flames into a giant fireball so big, it blew up the entire front entrance and half of the middle of the building.

 ** _Hey guys, Aruko/Rennigan here. This is not an update chapter but to let you guys know 3 things._**

 ** _1\. This is a story idea I'm writing on my wattpad account so I wanted to see what you guys thought of the beginning._**

 ** _2\. I'm going to write a Naruto X Pokegirl harem soon and might use this idea for insperation writing the story._**

 ** _3\. If you guys have a wattpad account or not, it doesn't matter. I would appreciate it if you guys could check out my stories to see how I did on them._**

 ** _Anyways, If you want to check out my wattoad account, just download the app or go into one of your browsers. Then give yourself a name/password ot sign in as a guest. ( If you are using a browser just type in ) Finally, type in my profile name Aruko_Itsuka ( Rennigan Ryuki ) and everything on my profile will be explained to you along with the stories I have written. Anyways, I hope you guys give me feedback and please tell me what do you think of my stories. See you later boys and girls and I will talk to you all next time._**


End file.
